


Wind

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: From the clumsy little boy there was no trace left. Next to him is a short man with a rather strong body. The only thing that has not changed is a hot breath, and a warm smile.





	1. Chapter 1

_A faint wind ruffled blond hair, forcing the guy to cover his eyes. The enthusiasm almost disappeared, and instead of him came such a rare condition for Paul as calm and peace._

_\- Paul, - Till Sparrow pulled kindly toward him. So only he called the guy, for indeed he looked like a sparrow. Yes, and so funny squinted from the sun._

_Paul pretended to pout, and then laughed. Till allowed himself a faint smile - Heiko clearly unknowingly infected everyone in the neighborhood with a smile._

_\- Something is wrong?_

\- _Overheating,” - Till pulled the guy into the shade._

_\- And then sit all summer? Yeah, dreaming._

_\- A breeze, - Till grinned and pressed him to his side._

\- How are you? Is Richard okay? Till asked Paul uneasily, as soon as he saw him walking.

Paul looked around anxiously, and then pulled Till into the shade. The man did not oppose - the Moscow streets were clearly troubled, and he wanted to get under the distribution less and less.

\- He's fine - while sitting in the room. With health, everything is in order.

\- The guards won't lose us?

Paul crawled under his arm.

\- The Russian guards are spinning meticulously somewhere. - It is unlikely to lose. Especially these rallies are unauthorized. It seems that it should not concern us.

\- So stay away from the crowd, - Till looked into his eyes.

Paul sighed heavily and buried himself in his chest - hugs were a risky business in this country.

\- I promise. You too, okay?

Till sighed.

\- Where am I going?


	2. Chapter 2

_Where does Tilla wear it?_ Paul thinks as he makes his way through the crowd of fans.

Schnai comes after him, in front of him is the guard assigned to them in Moscow. Only this does not save the situation - persistent fans still climb, speaking their own language. “Paul, can I have an aphthograph?”, “You are the best”, “We love you” - all this Paul heard more than once in Moscow.

He recalls almost fondly the 12th year when they arrived in winter. Then it seemed easy and sincere. Everything was really sincere and sincerity was felt. Then he was teased that he was almost like a teenager - he was so equal in height with the fans.

But apparently he was exhausted. Yes, and such aversion after Poland seemed to cripple him. The hatred that the boats were turned upside down, just insults and pouring mud - all this seemed to have closed Richard from the rest. Snow Queen, not otherwise.

A black car covered him from violent fans and Paul blindly closed his eyes. Yes, they won’t get under the wheels like they did in Brazil during the LIFAD tour, but annoyance is tiring. I want to drop everything, pack my things and leave Russia to hell. But it’s impossible - Peter is waiting for them on August 2. Be it wrong.

_Paul looks around perplexedly at the playground where the kids frolic. They speak a language unfamiliar to him, confusing. But his father wanted Paul to be in Russia. Although it was scary._

_\- Hey, - a hand touched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around._

_The dark-haired boy smiled slyly._

_\- What's your name?_

_\- Heiko, - Paul said, trying to pronounce the unusual letter._

_\- An alien or something?_

_\- GDR._

_The guy looked at him in surprise. I even poked a finger in the neck, forcing me to dodge._

_\- Tickled._

_The guy laughed and ruffled his blond hair._

_\- Come with us._

_\- But ya don't understand ..._

_\- Nothing, train. By the way, Roma, ”the boy held out his hand, and Paul immediately shook it._

***

Till noticed Paul when he entered the stadium in Luzhniki. The smile that Till did not like immediately - it was stretched and unnatural, it really hurt. In any case, in Moscow he is always glad. And here…

\- Paul? Everything is good?

Schnee had already left, and therefore Till could not be afraid that they would hear him. Paul raised his head. His eyes shone dimly, and the smile on duty disappeared for a long time - there was no strength to smile anymore.

\- Well, well, where is my merry fellow? - Till jokingly patted his shoulder, and then stroked his head. Paul smiled faintly.

\- In Europe, this fun guy, where else.

Paul took a deep breath and leaned against the stage. The people did not want to go on display. Security will definitely delay people, if necessary. But he didn’t want to see an outsider.

Till hugged him lightly. Burnout happens. But in Russia, usually Paul on the positive. And here…

\- Are you worried about the concert?

\- For Richard, for all of us. I know that the fans are different. But obviously the action with the flags was superfluous. Yes, and it hurts to even offend insults. Especially now when they say they love you. - Paul angrily tapped the beam. - The hypocrites are shitty.

Till pressed Paul to him. He perfectly remembered how he himself was out of sorts when he met criticism. Then Paul reassured him. Now the opposite.

\- We will play a concert, can you hear me? And then we’ll definitely leave. Good?

Paul only nodded wistfully and buried himself in his shoulder.

With him, calmly and reliably.


End file.
